


Purple Fur and Pale Skin

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Well more Lion Sex), (a little one but still), (because it did grow plot), Accidental Plot, Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Hunk NSFW Bingo Week 2019, Hunk is still Yellow Paladin, Knotting, M/M, Oops, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Top Hunk (Voltron), Wall Sex, because I am lazy and impatient and want to get it out there, not that it matters much since this is mostly porn but still, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Hunk loves how soft Shiro is, yet how strong he is beneath it all, surviving all that the Empire throws his way. The more he sees, the more he falls.For Galra, falling is hard. Giving in to his desires can have dire consequences for the future of Voltron.He does it anyway.





	Purple Fur and Pale Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> Encompassing the squares Messy, Ass (Peach), Topping, First Time, Size Difference (Hunk biiiiiig), Tender/Rough, and In a Semi-Public Place for Hunk NSFW Bingo Week over on twitter!

Not all of the Galra were ruthless, bloodthirsty creatures. There were those within the Blade of Marmora, after all, and others scattered throughout the universe that were unwilling tools for their Emperor’s use.

And then, there was Hunk.

Shiro wasn’t entirely certain how it was that he and Hunk ended up in the same place so often, how the two got to know one another, slowly developing a sort of affection between the two of them, but it wasn’t one of the things that he regretted.

Even after he was freed from the arena and they searched for who would be the Yellow Paladin, as they found the Lion but he would not accept any of them as his pilot, they continued to meet.

Until Hunk, large even for Galra standards, but also oddly gentle and sweet, was called to the Lion, and Voltron was able to be formed once more, and they were part of a team together, along with three young humans.

The two of them were the only adults on the team honestly, with Keith only being an adult by technicality -- because age didn’t equal experience, or maturity, both of which was slightly lacking.

(Things Shiro found lacking in himself sometimes, if he was completely honest, but that was another matter for another time.)

The steady affection that had grown between the two of them was quickly rekindled as they fought against the Empire, but not even Shiro had known what to expect when one day, Hunk hadn’t been acting his usual self.

Not that he was acting unusually, either? But he was slightly closed off from the others, hiding away in Yellow’s hangar, tinkering away on her when Shiro had gone and found him that day, dressed in something approximating casual clothing for a Galra, in boots and pants that seemed to blend together in a stark black, with what (on Hunk) looked to be a yellow crop top, sleeves sliding down his arms and dark purple fur exposed along his back and abdomen even as he was leaned into one of the outer compartments on Yellow.

Shiro was careful as he stepped close, well aware of how Hunk towered over him, almost as much so as Sendak had the last time they met, but Hunk was friendly and caring and--

\--and he was  _ growling _ .

“...Hunk? It’s me, it’s -- it’s Shiro, are you alright?” Despite feeling hesitant, it was too late to take the words back, even as large, pupiless yellow eyes quickly turned to look at him, ears atop Hunk’s head perking slightly before relaxing upon seeing who was in the hangar.

Hunk, likewise, was hesitant before responding, ducking back into the compartment he was fiddling with. “I’ll be fine, Shiro. You should go spend time with the rest of the team. With Keith, and Lance, and Pidge. With your people.”

Silence fell between them, Shiro unable to take his eyes off of Hunk as he worked. For a long moment, the Black Paladin considered, thinking on if he would do as Hunk had asked.

...no. He wouldn’t do that, not to Hunk. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head, stepping closer and gently resting his hand against Hunk’s arm. “No, don’t think I will. Besides, you’re one of my people, too, you know?”

The growling returned, and this time, Hunk actually glared at Shiro, carefully resting his hands on his pants even as he took a single step away, breaking what contact there had been as he shook his head quickly. “You can stop pretending. The Princess sure hasn’t even started, and your people give me wary looks when we train, when we eat. I don’t think Coran has trusted a single dish I’ve cooked. I can feel their mistrust of me every time we form Voltron, the children.”

“But not me. I trust you, Hunk.  _ Completely _ .” Shiro stepped closer once more, getting into Hunk’s personal space, absently taking in the musky smell that was uniquely Hunk -- spices he’d found on Arus alongside the smell of oils he worked with in the hangars. “We’re both Paladins. You’ve -- you helped me. You didn’t have to even give me a second glance, but you helped me and I won’t ever forget that.”

There was another beat of silence before Hunk stepped forward himself, quickly pushing Shiro back until he was pressed against the side of the Yellow Lion, leaning down so their faces were in front of one another, bearing his teeth.

His fangs.

Shiro’s heart raced, but it wasn’t exactly fear he felt, even if common sense told him he should be terrified. No, instead he felt something closer to excitement. As if he’d been waiting to see this side of Hunk, to see him not carefully holding back, treating them all like they were fragile, like they would break if he so much as looked at them wrong.

“You don’t scare me, Hunk.” Shiro’s voice was low, slightly rough even as he reached up with both hands to gently cup the sides of Hunk’s face. “You can be scary, you can be utterly terrifying, but you  _ don’t scare me _ .”

“Then you’re a  _ fool _ , Shirogane.” There was still a growl present in his voice, but Hunk relaxed ever so slightly, eyes sliding halfway closed as he leaned into Shiro’s hand -- his prosthetic. “I could tear you limb from limb, leave you for the others to find, and there’s nothing you could do to stop me, especially right now, not with how we’re standing in this exact moment.”

“You could,” Shiro admitted. “But you won’t. If you would, I don’t think Yellow would have called to you. The Yellow Paladin supports and lifts the team, and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have doing that than you. I know I can trust you, even without the Yellow Lion’s seal of approval.”

There’s a pause before, “Why? Why do you trust me so much? I -- my people, my race, have shown you nothing but cruelty and pain and suffering. You’ve been pulled into a war that might very well be older than your species, because of those I share blood with. Yet you’re right here, not screaming, not yelling or fighting or trying to get away...I don’t get it.” As he spoke, his hands moved from where they’d rested against Yellow’s side until they carefully grasped at Shiro’s hips, causing a rush of joy to course through his system.

“Because that’s not you. You are not what your people have done. No matter what Allura thinks, or Coran, or Pidge or Lance, or even Keith. You are Hunk, the only one who ensured I had plenty to eat before going out into the arena, and…” Shiro swallowed, his hands moving, brushing against the fur on Hunk’s face as they went to rest on his shoulders for a brief moment before clasping behind Hunk’s neck. “...and because I care about you. You helped me when you had no reason to. No need to. And now, in this place, you’re probably my closest friend.”

Hunk snorts, his face relaxing as he gently bumped his forehead against Shiro’s. “Pretty words for not so pretty actions. I didn’t try to get you out of there, did I? I didn’t try to help the guy who got you out, either, I kept my head down, kept myself safe because I am a cowardly Galra--”

“You are not a coward.” Shiro’s voice was firm, tugging on the back of Hunk’s neck, grabbing his attention. “You had to think about how your actions affected yourself. You did more than anyone could have asked for in my position and it was more than enough. And you’re still alive.  _ We’re _ still alive. Tell me, Hunk. Do Galra kiss?”

Eyes blinked in confusion, his face scrunching up before Hunk carefully nodded his head. Opening his mouth to respond, however, he found Shiro’s lips pressed against his own, a low rumble starting at the base of his throat. This rumble, though, wasn’t a growl. Far from it, in fact. He was purring, the hands resting on Shiro’s hips moving until he was pulling Shiro close to him, so their bodies were flush together as much as could be managed with the difference in their sizes.

Pulling his head back, Shiro licked his lips, blinking up at Hunk. “Please, don’t blame yourself for -- for any of that. You had  _ nothing  _ to do with it, and I want  **everything** to do with you.”

Hunk swallowed, gently chewing on his lip even as he continued purring, unable to keep the gentle joy he felt despite anxiety to himself. “Things will change, you know that, right?” 

Things had  _ already  _ changed, already Hunk felt the need to take Shiro right there, in the hangar where anyone could see them.

He wanted to see Shiro take all of him, wanted to fill him up and see how he looked as he came, how he would look after a thorough fucking.

But this would change things among the team, among the small group that resided in the Castle of Lions. The next time the Paladins merged their minds, they would all see, they would all know.

“They will learn about this, there will -- there will be things that happen, that will make it difficult for things to ever be as gentle as they were before.” He was an Alpha to the core, and while humans didn’t have quite the same distinctions that Galra did, he could already feel himself borderline unwilling to let Shiro out of his sight, to let him near the others without himself present.

It wasn’t as if they would be mated, but it would be close to it. Not impossible to break, but certainly difficult, and he didn’t want to push that onto Shiro.

It seemed Shiro had different ideas, however. He pulled his hands back, but rather than try to pull away, they went to brush through the fur on Hunk’s abdomen. “Just because things change, doesn’t mean they will automatically be worse,” Shiro’s voice was soft, gentle even as he continued looking up at Hunk. “It could be better, for all we know. We won’t know if we don’t take that step, though.”

That was all it took before Hunk was on Shiro once more, but this time his mouth was possessive, hungry, tongue pressing into Shiro’s mouth with a low moan, claws gently grasping against either side of Shiro’s ass, careful there where he wasn’t above, making sure not to accidentally prick at the clothing.

For his part, Shiro hung on tightly, arms wrapping around what he could of Hunk’s waist -- which, his fingers at least did touch, but not quite as much as he’d like it to be, even if it meant maximum contact between the two of them, his legs wobbling slightly as he leaned back into the bulkhead of the Lion, letting Hunk lift him, easy, so easily it was arousing in and of itself.

It was amazing the things that could be done when Hunk wasn’t holding himself back. Shiro would have to remember that for later, both for himself personally and for when they were on missions. It was sure to come in handy.

As it was, his mouth was being joyfully plundered as his legs moved to wrap around Hunk’s waist, more securely than his arms did, rocking his hips ever so slightly against Hunk’s stomach as his arms moved to rest over Hunk’s shoulders, hands meeting behind his neck once more, refusing to let go of him even as Hunk pulled his mouth back, taking in a deep breath.

“I’m not a gentle lover,” Hunk’s voice rumbled. “I won’t be rough, I don’t want to be rough, but I’m not--”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Hunk,” Shiro’s voice rasped, hips rolling against Hunk once more, seeking that friction. “Not in ways I’m not already well aware of and welcome. Please, stop talking and start--”

Their lips met again and Shiro let out a low moan, feeling Hunk’s fingers moving around the front of his pants, seeking to set Shiro free, not stopping to think about boots or anything, just wanting to feel Shiro’s skin against his fur, the odd softness that made humans so  _ alluring  _ in their own way.

This human in particular was just so...so special to Hunk himself, he was unable to keep from letting his claws roam as he pulled Shiro’s pants down, brushing against the soft skin, knowing just how strong this particular human was beneath that softness, that  _ willingness  _ to let him in, perfectly pliant in a way he hadn’t seen Shiro be for  _ anyone  _ else.

He could already feel himself beginning to forge a bond with the human, and in that moment, Hunk could only welcome it, welcome the sensation, the feeling of completion a Galra could only get while bonded -- not quite mated, but close enough that anyone with any sense in their body wouldn’t dream of separating them unless it was their desire.

Hunk could only hope that Shiro wouldn’t want that, once he knew the truth, once he felt it.

Much as Hunk tried to be otherwise, he was not nearly as gentle as he seemed. Friendly, certainly, but among the Galra, they had to remain strong -- and while Hunk had never formally gone into the military, instead preparing meals for high ranking officers instead, he still had to keep himself ready for when others would turn on him.

They always had.

Already, his pants felt constricting, and almost as soon as Hunk had pulled Shiro’s off -- taking time to reach over and pull the boots off as well -- he reached beneath and began working on his own, keeping his body pressed against Shiro’s, keeping Shiro pressed against the side of the Yellow Lion as he let his pants fall from his waist, revealing the tip of his dick poking out of his sheath, teasing against the end of Shiro’s tailbone, startling the man.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wished for this,” Hunk’s voice rumbled as he leaned down, one hand pulling open the vest Shiro wore as his face pressed against the side of Shiro’s neck, teeth gently nipping at the skin just above the top of his shirt, grabbing at it and pulling on it lightly, wanting it --  _ needing  _ it gone. Of course, he couldn’t do anything about it while he was nipping and nuzzling, while he had Shiro squished between himself and the Lion, instead letting his hands push the vest back before pulling Shiro with him, away from the Lion, holding onto him with just his hands alone.

Shiro wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was very impressed by the show of strength. (So was his dick, which...while silent? It definitely twitched to show how much it was enjoying itself.) Lifting his arms, he let the vest fall to the floor and the shirt be pulled over his head, dropping it to the side as well, leaving the only article of clothing between them the crop top like shirt Hunk was wearing.

Humoring the human, Hunk carefully pressed him against Yellow’s side once more before letting Shiro pull the shirt upwards. As soon as the shirt was discarded, however, his mouth was on Shiro’s once more, one hand keeping hold of the human’s ass while the other roamed along Shiro’s side, claws teasing against the skin, careful not to draw blood even as he quite literally took Shiro’s breath away, kneading at the asscheek in his hand.

Given the sounds coming from the Paladin in his hands, however, Hunk was certain Shiro didn’t mind too much, if at all, especially as his own dick protruded further from his sheath, the tip already growing slick from the sheer amount of precome that came with his dick, allowing it to make it easier for him to thrust into his own hand.

Or this time, into another being.

As excited as Hunk was, he feared it might possibly not be enough for Shiro, small as he was in comparison, his freer hand moving down to grasp onto the other asscheek, kneading and pulling at it as he kept himself pressed against the human, one finger moving to swipe at the tip of his own dick before pressing into where it wanted to go, just the tip, testing and teasing at Shiro’s hole as he pulled his mouth back just enough to let Shiro breathe.

Instead of breathe, however, he let out a low, loud moan, pressing himself down against Hunk’s finger, practically fucking himself on it with cheeks flushed and eyes locked onto Hunk’s face, unable to bring himself to look away. (Not that Hunk really could do so, either.) This only aroused the Galra more, until his dick was fully unsheathed, the tip moving to prod at Shiro’s hole until he pulled his finger out -- and then he carefully slid his dick between Shiro’s cheeks, rubbing the slick substance coming from within it across the hole, around it.

He seems content to rock against Shiro a bit longer, but Shiro? Shiro was already squirming against Hunk, trying to position himself so that the dick he so eagerly wanted to have inside him would actually go inside, would quit teasing him, to the point that--

“Hunk, please,  _ please _ , just fuck me already…!”

\--Hunk didn’t need to be told twice, rocking his hips back until he was at the right angle to begin slowly pressing himself inward, visibly showing restraint even as he held onto Shiro’s hips, his own body trembling as he took his time, still rocking slightly, in and out, in and out and further and further inward with each small thrust until he almost bottomed out.

Almost.

Shiro’s eyes were closed in bliss as Hunk paused, breathing heavily, nuzzling against Shiro’s neck once more and giving the human as long as he could to adjust to the girth.

“This...this will hurt, Shiro,” Hunk didn’t try to sugarcoat it, didn’t lie -- he was as truthful as he could be. “If you still trust me, then  _ keep  _ trusting me. Tell me if you need something but once I let go, there is no going back. There  _ is  _ no going back  **now** , but…”

As he trailed off, Shiro opened his eyes and gave Hunk a small smile and instead of kissing his mouth, he left a small kiss on the tip of Hunk’s nose. “I trust you. You won’t let anything bad happen, I’m in the best possible hands right now.” He rolls his hips back slightly, pulling himself back and sliding back down onto Hunk’s dick.

Hunk didn’t need convincing.

He slammed into Shiro, pressing the man as closely against the Lion as possible, dick reaching in even further than it had been from sheer momentum, his own hips pulling back quickly and back in, the slap of skin against skin muffled due to Hunk’s sheer amount of fur, actually causing the side of the Lion to creak even as Shiro moaned loudly without a care in the world, Hunk’s dick twitching inside him with something -- something odd growing against his ass, something he doesn’t know, doesn’t expect, until--

“Do you still trust me?” Hunk’s voice is strained, rough as he kept Shiro pressed against the wall, words almost inaudible to his hearing. “I want to knot you, to claim you, can I?”

It takes Shiro a few moments before he gives a quick, shaky nod. “Yes, yes, please take me. Knot me, God, please.”

There were a few more thrusts before Shiro felt the squished, wider base of Hunk’s dick press in, moving past the rim of his hole and firmly closed around the base, feeling a warmth as Hunk began to come inside him.

Keeping one hand on Shiro’s back, the other reached between them, leaning back slightly so he could grasp onto Shiro’s dick, fingers wrapping around to gently jerk, fur feeling nice against the smooth skin until Shiro was coming with him, spilling his seed into Hunk’s fur, both of them breathing heavily, leaned against the Lion, catching their breaths.

Hunk was about to scoop Shiro close to hold him close, to pull him away from the Lion, until a nervous clearing of the throat drew their attention, pulling a low, angered growl from Hunk as he pressed Shiro against the Lion once more, drawing an overstimulated gasp from the man, and a borderline offended one from the woman who had entered Yellow’s hangar, searching for the two.

“You  _ are  _ aware the hangars aren’t personal sleeping spaces, correct...Hunk?” Allura’s voice hesitated before speaking the Galra’s name, drawing out another growl from him, his arms, his body pressing more against Shiro, keeping him covered aside from the legs that remained wrapped around his waist.

Shiro wanted to speak up, but his breath was caught in his throat as he looked up at Hunk, seeing his teeth bared...but also, also able to  _ feel  _ just how hurt and irritated Hunk was in that moment at Allura, thus all he could do was  **watch** . “No one except Shiro ever visits me. I was expecting we would not be interrupted. Get out of my sight.”

Allura looked from Hunk to Shiro, her eyes wide, gaze wary until she watched Shiro long enough that he noticed -- turning his gaze away from Hunk long enough to give her a small smile and a nod. “Go on, tell the others we’ll catch up later for me, Princess?”

He didn’t even wait for a reaction from her before his hands were reaching up to try and soothe Hunk’s frazzled nerves, fingers running through his fur until Allura was out of sight. Once her presence was gone, Hunk visibly relaxed, nuzzling against Shiro’s cheek with his eyes closed, finally pulling Shiro’s now sore back away from the Lion, his hands gently soothing the muscles. 

“...I warned you,” Hunk said after a long moment, still nuzzling against Shiro as his feet moved across the hangar, towards the small space with a bed that he’d set into a nook of the hangar, not exactly feeling comfortable with resting near the others. “I told you it would be different.  _ I _ would be different.”

Taking a breath, Shiro shook his head, the sadness coming off of Hunk virtually palpable. “We can work on that later. It’s okay. Everything will be just fine, alright, Hunk?” He waited until Hunk moved to lay them on the bed before he moved himself slightly -- unable to  _ completely  _ separate from Hunk yet thanks to the knot inside his ass -- but able to better place his head up beneath Hunk’s chin, gently nuzzling against him.

“...you really do believe that,” Hunk said, voice soft and full of wonder, his hands moving to rest gently on Shiro’s back. “If you believe that, then...I shall have to as well, won’t I? Wouldn’t do well to go against my bonded so soon, would it.”

Snorting, Shiro gently boops Hunk’s chin. “First task is explaining what you mean by that...after we rest up for a bit.”

Purring softly and pulling a blanket over the pair of them, Hunk quietly agreed, holding Shiro close before falling into the first restful sleep he’d had in phoebes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come see me over on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/meynarad)


End file.
